


Wandering in the Past

by Balidoria



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balidoria/pseuds/Balidoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is trying to assassinate the Hero of Fereldan before they can become a Grey Warden. The Inquisitor’s solution? A little time travel to protect the key to preserving the future, and who better to send than the person who knows the Hero best?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was standing next to the vhenadahl, _staring at her_ , and he had been there _all day_. Kallian swallowed nervously, eyes tracking the human as he casually leaned against the giant tree. He was covered in glittering metal armor, polished to a silver shine, a blue and white tunic beneath blowing lazily in the breeze, and he _wasn’t moving_. Why was he even in the Alienage in the first place? Tucking a stray hair behind her ear, she shifted. Only last week a group of fancy nobles had come pouring through their little neighborhood, dragging some of the younger woman off for “work”. Was this posh knight the next one? Just standing there, contemplating his pickings? Rage churned in her gut at the thought. How _dare_ he? Straightening Kallian pushed her chin up, forcing her shoulders back, and began marching straight towards him. She would show _him_ that this elf wasn’t okay with his stupid shem ways. Then, she would send his ass packing! Back to…wherever it was he came from!  
  
Carried by her bravado, Kallian shoved through the nervous crowd of elves skirting around the armored human, watching as he pulled himself to his full height, eyes trained on her. That’s right, he should be nervous. Sweat beaded along her brow, but she ignored it. That was the sweat of summer heat and approaching victory! Definitely not nerves. “You!” she squeaked, pointing at the man as she halted before him. Cursing internally she forced herself to meet his eyes, and Maker save her, he was a giant. Her head barely came to rest below his shoulders, and she could probably fit three Kallians across his breadth. Swallowing at the lump in her throat, she tossed her hair back, ignoring the trembling in her hand as he faced her fully, quirking an amused eyebrow at her.  
  
“Yeeeessss? “  
  
She blinked, taken aback at his acknowledging her. Oh no. He was staring at her even more now, a smirk slowly crawling across his lips as she gaped at him, mouth opening and closing as she fought to regain the courage that had propelled her here in the first place. Right, fancy noble… justice. Fancy noble who was _fully armed!_ How had she not noticed that? Heat crawled across her cheeks and to the tips of her ears as his smirk turned to a full blown smile, eyes crinkling in amusement.  
  
“Trying to be a fish are you?” he asked chucking softly, mimicking her face back at her, jaw opening in exaggeration.  
  
That snapped Kallian back to herself. “What are you doing in the Alienage?” she demanded, standing on her toes to avoid kinking her neck staring up at him. What a dolt.  
  
“Me?” he lifted a hand, pointing at his breast plate in a mockery of surprise. “I’m here on official business I’m afraid.” Tilting his head he leaned forward. “And you?”  
  
Kallian frowned, willing the furious blush to go away. “I _live_ here!” at his sage nod she bullied forward determinedly, “and you certainly don’t!” Crossing her arms across her chest she forced herself even straighter, straining to appear bigger, more intimidating. “So what are you doing here _shem?_ ”  
  
Amber eyes lit on her own, warm and soft, but amused. He was laughing at her!  
  
“Kallian Tabris! What in the Makers name are you doing?” She froze. Only one man ever carried that tone of voice.  
  
“Hahren!” Spinning she turned to face her elder, tripping on her own feet in her haste. An armored hand closed gently around her arm, steadying her. Face flaming, Kallian jerked quickly from the man, glancing over her shoulder to glare as he smirked back at her. Pulling her dress straight she ignored him and his insidious smile. “Hahren, this man has been in the Alienage all day.”  
  
The old elf came to a stop before her, brow knitted in annoyance. “Maker save me child, I’ve been well aware!”  
  
She frowned, confused. “The last time a noble came, they took Nyla and Amaris! Neither of them have been the same since!” Tilting her head she shot a dubious look at the elder. “I won’t allow that to happen again because you are too cowardly to stop it Hahren!”  
  
The old elf sighed in exasperation, pushing Kallian to the side gently as he came to stand before the man. “My apologies Grey Warden, Kallian is young and foolish, she did not know of whom she spoke to.”  
  
Grey Warden? Kallians eyes widened in realization. Makers flaming balls! Suddenly she was looking at the strange man in a whole new light, picking out the griffon emblazed proudly across his chest. Andraste grant her mercy… a real Grey Warden. Swallowing the cruel burn of embarrassment she turned to face the knight, head bowed in shame. “I’m sorry Ser Warden, I meant no offense.”  
  
A warm laugh rolled over her, the warden smiling genuinely. “That’s quite alright. No harm done.” Shrugging his shoulders he leaned forward. “I should probably apologize for all the staring.”  
  
“Why were you staring?” she demanded, folding her arms angrily.  
  
“Kallian.” Lifting her head she regarded her elder, flushing with shame at her outburst. “This Grey Warden has come to the Alienage with the express purpose of recruiting.” He shifted, locking eyes with her. “As your mother was once taken into consideration for the Order, he has come to extend that same invitation to you.”  
  
She blinked, staring in muted disbelief. Kallian had always enjoyed working with swords, far more than the rest of the dithering elven girls, foolishly planning wedding dresses. Ugh weddings. She shuddered, valiantly shoving thoughts of her looming betrothal from her mind. There were so many other things to do than marry and pop out child after child! Like adventuring! Slowly she turned to stare at the man towering over her. “Truly?” she whispered, thoughts racing as he nodded.  
  
He lifted a hand stepping forward to stand next to her elder. “Of course the wardens don’t take in just anybody, I’ve requested a trial period, from your father and elder. I take you around with me and see what you can do. Keep an eye on you, so to speak.” His eyes flicked away from her, turning to stare at a point past her head. “Should you prove satisfactory, you’ll be offered an opportunity to go through the Joining. Lucky you.”  
  
“Now Kallian you should really consider all the posi-“  
  
“Yes!” she gasped, cutting through her Hahrens words, stumbling forward to catch the knight’s attention. “Maker yes! I agree Ser Warden! When do we start?” Panting with excitement she sought out his amber eyes, heart racing uncontrollably.  
  
Quirking an eyebrow in amusement he nodded his head. “Now, if you prefer.”  
  
Heart hammering, she nearly jumped in excitement. “Let me just go change from this stupid dress!” Tugging at the skirts she twisted her face into a scowl, hating the frilly garment. “It won’t take but a moment!” Spinning she raced away from the two men, warm laughter following her as she sprinted towards her house. Maker, she could become a real Grey Warden!


	2. Chapter 2

Kallian vibrated with excitement, tearing her dress from her skin. Maker… a Grey Warden… and she could be one of them! No more stupid dresses, and grabby nobles. She could wield a sword, fight darkspawn, save the world! No longer was a stupid marriage to a stupid man from a faraway alienage in her future. With a determined jut of her chin she pulled on a pair of breeches and a shirt, stuffing her pack full of clothes. Yes, she could do this. She would do this. That giant shem didn’t have a clue what he was getting himself into, but she would show him she was _worthy_ of his time. “Alright Kallian.” She muttered, bracing her hands on her hips. “You can do this.” With a final nod of affirmation she swept out the doors of her home.  
  
Glancing around in concern for her mentor, she quickly spotted him as he leaned against the tree, eyes tracking her furious trek forward with an amused look. Skidding to a stop in front of him she pulled herself into a sharp parade rest. “I’m ready ser.”  
  
“So I can see.” He agreed lightly, a smile coloring his words. “We’re heading outside the city for the next little while, did you prepare appropriately?”  
  
Flushing, she glared up at him. “Of course, I’m not stupid.” Forcing down the urge to sass him she focused passed his shoulder. Dolt.  
  
“Well then! Let us be off shall we? It’s time to learn how to be all, grey warden-y.” Smiling warmly he gestured her before him, giving her a wink at her dubious expression.  
  
Kallian swallowed, unsure of what to make of his cheerful demeanor. In her experience friendly humans were dangerous humans. “Surely we will need supplies ser? Food, water, tents?” Unless he was lying and was really planning to whisk her off to her doom. A chill slid down her spine at the thought. Oh Maker what if he was? It was odd. By all accounts he should have been terrifying, covered head to toe in armor and with a shield bigger than her strapped to his back. However he felt… safe, familiar. Blinking at the revelation she pressed up onto her toes, studying him more closely. Weird…  
  
Clearing his throat he took a half step back at her scrutiny. “Everything’s been prepared, I should hope you would give me more credit, little minx.” Waving his hand languidly he walked away, pausing to gesture her with him. “Well?”  
  
Hurrying forward she matched his pace, staring up at him now curiously. “Do you have a name ser?” Perhaps they had met before. Nodding to herself at the thought she straightened, lengthening her stride to keep abreast.  
  
“Warden.” He replied, eyes trained forward.  
  
“Warden, ser?” Frowning Kallian sent him a frosty look. Stupid secret keeping giant. “Someone dropped the ball on naming you, yeah?” Crossing her arms she dodged through a crowd of elves near the gate, glaring at the soft laugh from the man beside her. “Is that your real name?”  
  
Chuckling he smirked at her. “It’s the only name you’re going to get from me, dear lady.”  
  
Huffing out an annoyed breath she willed down the spike of annoyance. She had to impress him. Yes, and then as soon as she was inducted into the Order, she’d give him a good smack in the sparring ring. Smirking at the thought she focused on him. “What will we be doing outside the city, ser?”  
  
He smiled, quirking his eyebrow. “Learning.”  
  
“Ugh.” With a glare she trotted slightly past him, that stupid eyebrow making her teeth grate against each other. How annoying. They continued on in silence, weaving through the market district of the city until they reached the outskirts of Denerim, and made their way into the forest surrounding the city. Kallian stared around the large woodland with barley contained enthusiasm as he led her through the thick underbrush. Smiling she watched curiously as a bird flew overhead, eyes locked on the trees surrounding her. Often as a girl she had pretended she was a dalish elf, even climbing the vhenadahl victoriously from time to time. Grinning at the thought she brushed a hand across the tattoos adorning her face, her father’s furious tirade echoing through her mind.  
  
“Enjoying the forest?”  
  
She jumped guiltily in surprise, glancing up at her mentor with a blush. Chewing the inside of her cheek thoughtfully she tamped down on the memories. “I’ve never been so far outside the city ser, never been in a real forest either. There were never many opportunities to leave.” Kallian shrugged, bashfully ducking her head at his smile. “It’s as beautiful as I have always dreamed! And it smells much better than the alienage.”  
  
He laughed softly, tapping the tip of his nose lightly. “I’m definitely not going to disagree with you on that, though you might change your mind when the bugs start nibbling on your bits.” He pulled a face, mouth twisting into a mock pout.  
  
With a snort she hesitantly met his eyes, watching curiously as he flushed, rubbing his chin nervously. Mentally shrugging Kallian moved to regard him more closely, examining the faint scar across one cheek and the slope of his nose. _Why did he seem so familiar?_ “Have we ever met before Ser Warden?”  
  
Next to her he nearly tripped on a tree root in surprise, face turning red in the afternoon light. “W-what? Um, no! Nope. Never. Where would you ever get such a- a _ridiculous_ idea.” Nodding to himself he flashed her a weak smile. “Ooo look! Camp!” Hurrying past her he shoved his way into a clearing, leaving Kallian staring after him in surprise.  
  
Frowning she followed him into the space, glancing briefly at the tents and firewood stacked neatly against the far trees. Now she was surer than ever that this stranger knew something he wasn’t telling her. Idiot, she would have it out of him by the time this training session was over. Reassured she flashed him a smile, placing her pack next to one of the tents. “Where shall we begin ser?”  
  
Blowing out a breath he glanced at her, eyes trailing critically over her clothing. Humming softly he moved to one of the tents, bending to dig through its contents. “First, dear lady, we need to get you wearing something more training appropriate.” With a huff he hauled out a set of leather armor and two wooden practice swords, tossing the bundle towards her. “Get changed into those and then we’ll see what you’re capable of.”  
  
Sending him a smirk she moved towards the tent, calling over her shoulder with a laugh. “It is a good things your superiors aren’t here to see me hand you your ass Ser Warden.”  
  
“Always so confident.” He muttered, smiling good naturedly at her ribbing.  
  
Pushing aside the tent flap she grinned, ducking her head bashfully. She shouldn’t be doing that to a superior officer she was sure. It was strange, but Kallian hadn’t even paused to think before joking with him, it had felt natural… easy. Blushing she quickly dressed in the new armor, surprised etching across her face at the fit of it. How had he known…? Shoving back out into the afternoon light she blinked in surprise at her mentor, mouth opening in a soft O at the hound resting against his side. “Is… is that a mabari ser?” Maker… an actual mabari!  
  
With a bark the enormous dog barreled towards her, knocking her onto her back in his enthusiasm. A warm tongue laved her face, his entire body wriggling happily as he greeted her.  
  
“Makers breath you big oaf! Off the lady!” Tugging the dog backwards Warden smiled at her lightly. “Yes, Barkspawn here is one hundred percent mabari. Also one hundred percent annoying and terrible at following orders.” Hauling on his collar he managed to shift the dog back enough for Kallian to crawl out and wipe her face in surprise.  
  
Grinning from ear to ear she stared down at the animal. “I’ve always wanted a mabari! What Ferelden wouldn’t? But I’ve never even seen one! Never mind owning one.” Bending down she scratched his large head affectionately cooing softly to the war hound. “You great big adorable mangy beast.” Kallian paused, glancing up at the man towering over her. “Wait, you named him Barkspawn?”  
  
With a soft huff he shook his head. “Actually this is my wife’s mabari, and _she_ was the one who named him. She just sent him along with me for back up, afraid I’d get lonely travelling around without her.” Bending he scratched the dog behind the ear, expression warming at the mention of his spouse.  
  
Kallians stomach twisted oddly at his words. “You’re married ser? I hadn’t realized.” Why did she even care? Huffing out an annoyed breath she abruptly climbed to her feet, resisting the urge to snark at the man next to her. “Shall we begin ser? I am eager to get started.”  
  
“Of course.” Smiling he reached out, grabbing the wooden practice swords. “Here, show me what you can do little minx.”  
  
Grasping the hilt, Kallian tested the weight, smirking at the man across from her. Good, now she could show him just what she was made of. With a shout she lunged towards him, blade swinging across her chest in a high arch, aimed directly at his head. Reacting quicker than she had anticipated he blocked the blow with ease, a smile crawling across his face as he parried each of her successive strikes.  
  
“Not bad.” He told her lightly, once again anticipating her move.  
  
Huffing across from him Kallian seethed. It was like he knew each of her strikes before she made them! “Are you going to dance about all day, or are you going to fight me Ser Warden?” Swinging her weight forward her blade slammed into his, her arms reverberating with the shock of the abrupt stop.  
  
Quirking an eyebrow he grinned down at her. “As you wish.” Breaking away from him Kallian had three seconds to grin with triumph before he unleashed the void on her. Barley managing to block his first strike she shook beneath the force, sweat gathering across her brow as he moved with startling speed, his easy grace surprising for his size. Clearly she should have kept her stupid mouth shut! Within a moment she was laid out across the ground, body shaking with fatigue, his blade pressed lightly against her throat.  
  
“Well done lady.” He told her, smiling.  
  
Kallian groaned from her position on the ground, cursing him furiously in her head. The stupid giant hadn’t even broken a sweat! “Platitudes offer me nothing ser.” Reaching up she grasped his offered hand, shuddering as her arms screamed in protest. “The fighting prowess of the Grey Wardens is true indeed. I apologize for not taking that into consideration.” Wheezing she nearly collapsed as he patted her back companionably, gathering her sword from her nerveless fingers.  
  
“Well…. In that case.” Smirking he led her over to the empty fire pit, brown eyes crinkling in amusement at her wincing walk. “Really, you did well. Not many people last as long as you did.”  
  
Waving away his words she collapsed next to the fire, staring up at him worriedly. She had gone down fast, faster than she ever had before with anyone else. What if he decided she wasn’t good enough? Swallowing the lump in her throat she watched him stack kindling, arms circling to hug herself nervously. She would _not_ go back to the alienage, to the life that had been planned for her. Fighting back a sniff Kallian straightened, staring forward. She _would_ do this. “Will you test me again later Warden?”  
  
He glanced up at her, noting her watering eyes with a gentle expression. “I think tomorrow is going to be more of a… academic, type of day. Less, sword bashing and more, sword theory.” Smiling at her encouragingly he lit the fire, allowing the flames to chase back the encroaching dusk. “Don’t be too hard on yourself little lady, everyone has to start learning from somewhere. Annnddd, it’s important for you to learn how to protect yourself.”  
  
Kallian rubbed her eyes, flushing as she sniffled next to him. “Where did you learn ser?”  
  
Smiling at her he shrugged lightly. “The chantry actually. I was training to become a templar before I was recruited into the wardens. After that, I picked up things from here and there, mostly from friends.”  
  
“The templars?” Shivering she regarded him curiously. Maybe that is where she had seen him from! Templars often came into the alienage, searching for mage children, though Warden didn’t seem the type to drag kids from their families, kicking and screaming. The chantry said the mages were better in the circles, happier. But they said the same about the alienage, and Kallian could vouch that wasn’t true. Shifting closer to the fire, she watched curiously as he pulled food from his pack, offering her a loaf of bread and a slab of meat. “You don’t really seem all, templar-y ser.” Munching down on the food gratefully she watched him, noting the way his eyes skittered from hers.  
  
“I’ve never really been the chantry type.” He told her, smiling slightly at her snort. “No really! All that praying and “Oh Maker” this and “Andraste!” that.” He shook his head in amusement, mouth quirking in a lopsided grin. “You would have thought the revered mother would have been trying to shove me out the door, the way I behaved, but noooooo! The Warden-Commander was forced to conscript me in the end.” He glanced away pensively, mouth tightening at some unseen memory. “I have always been grateful to him for that.”  
  
Pushing her hair behind her ear Kallian sent him a tired smile. “How long ago were you recruited?”  
  
Sitting back he chuckled, running a hand along his chin thoughtfully. “What, it’s been, hmm eleven years or so now?”  
  
Watching him curiously she noted his expression shift in the darkening evening, his eyes trailing to rest on the mabari now pressed tightly against his side. “That’s quite a while ser.”  
  
Nodding he stood, sending her a smile as she yawned lightly. “Yes. Makes me feel _old._ I can take first watch, go and get some sleep little minx. We’ll talk more tomorrow.”  
  
Inclining her head, Kallian scrambled to her feet, wondering if she was supposed to salute him or not. Deciding she was simply too tired for such stupidity she murmured a soft “good night Warden,” before crawling into her tent, barely shucking off her new armor before passing out on her bedroll, thoughts of griffons and screaming chantry mother following her into her sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Straight up fluff, because I love it. O_O

“You know her best don’t you?” the Inquisitor asked, eyes trained on him.  
  
Alistair shifted uncomfortably beneath the glow of the veil fire lining the solar of Skyhold. The urge to fidget almost overpowering his military training. Maker, but the Inquisitor was _intimidating_. “Of course I do.” His heart thundered in his chest, hitching painfully at the idea of anyone knowing her _better_. “But what if I fail? I couldn’t…” he sucked a harsh breath in through his teeth. “I couldn’t live with myself afterwards.” The fact that anyone would be willing to go through such lengths to harm his wife infuriated him. How dare they? Hadn’t they done enough?  
  
He would protect her with his dying breath, but time travel? The very idea of it boggled his mind.  
  
“It’s quite simple my dear warden.” Dorian told him, reclining against the wall. “We send you hurtling back in time to your little wife, you stay there until the assassins show up, eliminate them, and poof! You use that amulet to signal us to drag you back.”  
  
Frowning Alistair glanced at the necklace clutched awkwardly in his fist, and over to Kallian standing next to him. “But she couldn’t _stand_ me when we first met!”  
  
Smiling his wife patted his cheek lightly. “I trust you’ll think of something to stay close to younger me for a while. Anyway, that whole, hot older warrior look really goes for you.”  
  
Grimacing Alistair tugged his wife closer, nestling her gently against his chest. “You know I’d do anything for you, love.”  
  
Pressing her face forward she nodded, fingers stroking his back lightly. “And I you. After this it will just be you and me, we’re done saving the world.” Straightening she lifted herself to the tips of her toes, kissing him gently. “Come back in one piece, yeah?”  
  
“Of course.” Inclining his head to the Inquisitor he shuffled into the center of the room, Barkspawn bounding to stand next to him, tongue lolling happily. Maker, but why were they only sending him and the dog?  
  
The Inquisitor stepped forward, hand lifting to open a rift behind him. “Remember, the Elder One’s forces only have enough power for this one attempt, stop this, and you preserve our future.”  
  
“No pressure.” Alistair muttered, smiling as Kallian blew him a kiss. Sending her a dopy grin he stepped back, giving her a reassuring thumbs up as with a roar a rift expanded behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jerking awake, Alistair groaned from his position on his lumpy bedroll, Barkspawns fluffy body nearly smothering him as the dog drooled against his chest. “You great big…” huffing out a breath he pushed the beast away, scrambling upright in the gloom of his tent. He had done it. Through no small amount of deep thought and awkward conversations, he had Kallian here, where he could protect her. _And teach her a thing or two about defending herself_. He smiled, unthinkingly remembering the fierce little warrior, wailing away ineffectually at him. As soon as he got back he was going to tease her relentlessly about how cute and adorable she had been, never mind that they would be meeting face to face six months from now.  
  
“Warden?” The plaintive cry rose from outside, prompting a groan as Alistair wriggled into his clothing. Popping his head through the tent flap, he glanced blearily at his companion, ringed by the dying circle of light from the fire.  
  
“What is it?” he asked, scrubbing a hand across his face.  
  
Across from him Kallian drew to her full height, dressed head to toe in the leather armor he gave her yesterday. “Are we not to begin training ser? I am ready.” Shifting forward she pulled the wooden practice sword from its sheath, flinching as her sore muscles twanged. Catching the slight grimace, he frowned in return.  
  
“Makers breath woman, it’s not even dawn!” Flopping backwards he crawled to his bed, shoving Barkspawn to the side as he buried himself between the cover. “Can you believe her? Who gets up this early?” Settling down he nearly yelped in surprise as his tent flap was ripped open, the small elf glaring at him mutinously from outside.  
  
“Ser, there is no reason to waste time.” She enunciated slowly, staring at his startled expression dispassionately. “If I am to be a warden, I must be trained as such. Sleeping isn’t going to help me kill darkspawn will it?”  
  
For a second Alistair nearly got up, years of living with the woman and being under her command urging him to obey before with an evil grin he relaxed back. _He_ was in charge this time. Waving his hand languidly he gestured to a stack of books against his tent wall. “If you’re so _eager_ … we were going to work on theory later anyway, you might as well get a head start, seeing how you are so awake.” That delivered he rolled to his side, smiling stupidly in the dark.  
  
Silence reigned, awkward in the gloom. Was she… still in the tent? Frowning he glanced back, flinching at the sight of Kallian, a book resting in her lap. What really caught his attention though was the wet gleam of her eyes, the tremble of her lip. Sitting up he shifted closer to her, more than a little confused. “Kallian?”  
  
Turning her head away, she sniffled softly, rubbing her hand across her nose. “Ser Warden…”  
  
“Hey, heeeyyy!”Shuffling to her side he rubbed her back nervously as she cried. He’d screwed up! Maker, how did he manage being _this_ awful at being in charge? “Whatever it is you can tell me, alright?”  
  
Nodding she lifted her face to his. “Ser… I- I can’t read ser.” Shuddering she curled into herself, Alistairs flabbergasted expression making her quake. “Does this mean I can’t be a warden?” Leaning forward she gripped his shirt, eyes huge in the dark. “Please! Don’t tell anyone, I- I can’t go back to the alienage!”  
  
“Whoa there little minx! Breathe alright?” Smoothing his hand down her back he circled through a plethora of replies. He hadn’t even considered! She had been able to read when they had first met! Swallowing he sent her his best smile, sleep forgotten as he focused his thoughts on a plan. “You’re here to learn right?”  
  
She nodded, staring at him in confusion. “To be a warrior though…”  
  
Shaking his head Alistair gently bopped the tip of her nose, amused as her eyes scrunched in surprise. “I said I would teach you. Tell you what, if you want to learn how to read we can fit it in between all the other lessons I had planned out. We’re just going to miss some time eating all the cheese from the market stall in Denerim.” Smiling he watched her eyes light up, sending him a dazzling smile. Maker, but he lived for that smile. Awkwardly he cleared his throat, leaning back away from her. She is not your wife, he reminded himself firmly.  
  
“Thank you ser.” She whispered, drawing him from the depressing turn of his thoughts. Brushing her hair lightly from her face, she smiled, twirling a strand between her fingers in a familiar gesture. “Are we to start now ser?”  
  
Groaning Alistair flopped backward, cracking open one eye to watch her frown. “You’re relentless!” Poking her with his foot he nudged her towards the exit, her protest lost as he hummed loudly to drown her out. Once outside he pushed his head through the fabric, staring her down as she regarded her from her surprised position. “New rule. No getting up until dawn. Even the _templars_ let me sleep more than you just did.” Pulling the flap closed he snuggled over to the dog, still snoozing quietly in the dark, huffing quietly as Alistair wriggled the blankets out from beneath him. “Blanket hog.”


	4. Chapter 4

Whatever she had assumed of the wardens, her mentor was _not_ it. Several weeks had passed since their first meeting, and truthfully, what she had originally accounted for as nerves had quickly become a cemented part of his personality. He told jokes _all_ the time! Whether they were training, eating, reading, or learning how to survive, he constantly had a witty retort prepped for when she asked questions about himself, the wardens, or anything that could even remotely be used to get to know him better. Sitting across from him she huffed, the book he was using to teach her cradled in her lap, the pages fluttering slightly in the breeze. Eventually she would get _something_ out of him.  
  
“Are you paying attention?”  
  
His question snapped her from her reverie, a blush crawling along her cheeks at his frown. “Sorry ser.” She murmured. The worst part of all this confusing deflection was, Warden was still the nicest man she had ever met despite his flippant attitude. Sometimes, when he thought she wasn’t paying attention, she would notice him staring at her, expression soft and gentle, and all that did was confuse her even _more_. Clearing her throat she smiled at him. “I’m afraid I’m just rather distracted.”  
  
“So I can see!” he agreed, plucking the book from her hands lightly. “We can continue later if you prefer, I understand not being able to sit and read a book for forever, believe me.” Pulling himself to his feet he flashed her a grin, stretching his arms above his head. “I didn’t have anything else planned for the day, so it’s yours little minx.”  
  
Kallian blushed, distracted by the stretch of muscle barely visible beneath the linen of his shirt. Maker but human were _large_. It confused her, to say the least, the warm flush she would feel when they were training, the subtle flex of biceps the size of her head dragging her attention from her forms. Why it made her heart race, or stomach squirm, she couldn’t fathom. He was so… different, from any elven man she had seen. Bigger, stronger, and _hairier_. It wasn’t fair. Were all human men like this? Curious she tilted her head, regarding his smiling eyes. “Warden? Can I ask you something?” At his nod she sucked in a harsh breath, chewing her lip contemplatively. “I don’t mean to insult ser, but are all shems as big and hairy as you?”  
  
Smirking he flexed his arm mockingly. “I think you mean rugged and manly my dear.” Straightening he winked, waving at her languidly as he strolled towards his tent. “It’s a burden I know, just try and keep your hands off me.”  
  
Snorting in return she glanced down at her lap with a frown. Warden made her feel… odd. Nauseous? The squirmy feeling in her gut had no comparison beyond illness, but it didn’t _feel_ like she was sick. Mentally shrugging she pulled herself to her feet, trotting after her mentor. There was no point in contemplating such things, all they would do is distract her from becoming a warden, and she would not allow that. “Ser? I have something else to ask!” she called, tugging her hair lightly in contemplation.  
  
His drawled, “yes?” echoed through the tent flap halting her fidgeting.  
  
“If the day is to be mine ser, may I go back to the Alienage and visit my family? I confess, I miss them dearly.”  
  
A pause followed her words before his head popped through the fabric, hair standing up in tufts. “Of course! But, allow me to accompany you back to the city? I need to grab some supplies, and it’s dangerous to travel alone.”  
  
“I can handle myself.” Kallian growled, arms snaking around her chest defensively.  
  
Grinning he disappeared back into the tent, the muffled clang of armor floating out. “Maybe I need _you_ to protect _me_!” At her annoyed huff he laughed, appearing before her, sword and shield shining in the afternoon light. “Shouldn’t you get changed as well?”  
  
Spinning away she shuffled into her tent, quickly dawning the leather armor he had given her. “Stupid man.” She grumbled, tightening the straps. Exiting she froze, eyes locked on the dagger Warden held out to her. “Ser?” she inquired, heart racing as she traced the engraved handle and blade.  
  
“Well, all my talk of protection would be pretty silly without a weapon don’t you think?”  
  
Shuffling closer she gaped up into his face. “Warden… el- elves can’t carry weapons! It’s illegal!”  
  
He clapped her on the back, the force nearly sending her careening to the ground. “You are a warden recruit now. Anyone gives you trouble, I’ll kick their arse.” Sending her a gentle smile he pressed the blade into her hand, curling her fingers around it carefully. “You have been doing really well this past week, its time you received some kind of reward for it.”  
  
Blushing furiously she pulled the blade from his hand, testing the balance carefully, eyes widening at its light weight. “Is this silverite?” she whispered, jerking her head to face him in shock.  
  
Flicking his eyes away he smiled awkwardly in return. “Maayyybbeee…”  
  
Gasping she clutched the small weapon close, mouth gaping. “Maker’s tits this must have cost a fortune!”  
  
“Don’t worry about that.” Waving his hand he began quickly walking through the camp, Barkspawn falling into position at his side. “Anyway, shall we go?”  
  
Stunned, Kallian rushed after him, cradling her present reverently. She had never held an object so finely made in her life! Fighting back the embarrassing sting of tears she pulled up against his side, grabbing his arm lightly before he could stride even further from her. “Warden?” Swallowing, she quickly reached up and seized him in a hug, arms straining to fit around his bulk, muffling his soft “oomph!” of surprise. “Thank you.”  
  
“Of course.” He rumbled, giving her a gentle squeeze before pulling back to regard her tearful face.  
  
Kallian flushed at their proximity, stomach a mass of butterflies. Maker… but he had pretty eyes…. Staring, her abdomen clenched, heat rushing through her body as her eyes dropped to his mouth. What would he do if she leaned up and… Blushing she jerked back, surprised at her turn of thought. Warden cleared his throat awkwardly in reply, stepping away with a strained smile as her eyes trailed across his face.  
  
“Shall we continue, lady?” Gesturing forward he patted her lightly on the arm, before quickly striding away, leaving her staring after him in surprise.


	5. Chapter 5

Kallian never thought she’d be happy to see the towering gates of the Alienage ever, but here she was, smiling. Rolling her eyes she shoved through the crowd surrounding the gate, eagerly trotting into the center of the community, ignoring the stares of her fellow elves and humans alike.  
  
“Kallian?”  
  
Pausing she turned to glance back at Warden, his amused smile making her flush. Since her strange reaction upon receiving his gift she had done her best to ignore the man at her side, her thoughts a confused jumble whenever he was within a foot of her. “Ser?” Mentally cursing she forced herself to face him. Wriggly stomach or no, this man was her superior officer, and kind to boot. He didn’t deserve her awkward way of ignoring him.  
  
Grinning he reached into one of the pockets dotting his armor, oblivious to her internal debate, as he walked towards her. “Here, before you go running off.” With a quiet “aha!” of victory he pulled a brown bag out, tossing it to her lightly.  
  
Frowning in confusion she shifted the bag in her hand, eyes widening at the clink of coins within its confines. “Ser?”  
  
“For you. Think of it as your pay from the wardens.” At her flabbergasted expression he shrugged, eyebrow quirking. “Buy any supplies you think you’ll need alright? Soap, clothes, the works. But don’t worry about food or water, I’ll grab that.” She nodded, too terrified to speak as she clutched the purse close. This was more coin than she had ever _seen_ in her life! Noting her expression Warden gave her arm a reassuring squeeze. “I shall leave Barkspawn in your care, I trust the mangy mutt will listen to _you_ , more than he will ever listen to me. Let’s say we meet back here at around dinner? Is that enough time? Or do you prefer to stay longer?”  
  
Swallowing nervously Kallian shook her head slightly. “No dinner is time aplenty ser.”  
  
“Perfect!” Clapping her on the back lightly he turned back to face the market, waving over his shoulder with a smile. “Until then little minx.”  
  
Kallian stood frozen as he strolled away, eyes glued to the sight of his retreating back, face hot beneath the frizz of her hair. Beside her Barkspawn let out a huff, bumping her hands with his head. Jerking she glanced down at the huge war hound, forcing a slow breath of air out through her teeth. “Alright then pup, shall we get going then?” At his affirming bark she turned back towards the Alienage, carefully slipping the bag of coins into the gap of the armor around her chest, heart thundering with nerves.  
  
Weaving through the crowd of people milling around the vhenadahl, she trotted to her home, hesitating only a moment before knocking. With a bang the door flew off its hinges, a burst of red hair flashing past her eyes before she was tackled to the ground.  
  
“Kallian Tabris!”  
  
Gasping Kallian grinned at the elf hugging her tightly. “Shianni!” Leaning up she wrestled her cousin off her, laughing as the other elf wrapped herself tightly around her. “Ease up there yeah? I can’t breathe.”  
  
“You! How could you leave without saying goodbye? You’ve almost been gone a month! A month Kallian!” Shianni pulled back, mouth curled into a half frown as tears filled her eyes. “I was so worried you’d left for good! Now look at you! All fancy armor and mabari, don’t think I didn’t spy that huge beast as you came down the street cousin, not to mention that shem you were with. Who is he?”  
  
Pulling back, the two women climbed to their feet, Kallian cringing as she brushed dirt from her leathers. Biting her lip she blushed, thinking of Warden with is warm smile and kind eyes. “Maybe we can head inside and talk cousin? Is Soris around? And father? I only have until dinner to chat unfortunately.”  
  
Huffing in annoyance the red head tugged her into the house, skirting nervously around the huge dog as Barkspawn bounded into the little home, immediately laying down next to the front door. “They are both in the city proper, you should have come tomorrow.” Walking into the kitchen Shianni spun to face her, cheeks red with tears. “Well cousin? What do you have to say?”  
  
Sucking in a harsh breath Kallian leaned forward, clutching her friend tightly to her chest as she trembled. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think! I was just… so excited.” Pulling back she cringed at her cousin’s stormy expression.  
  
“What if that man had wandered off with you, and killed you? What then? We wouldn’t have even have known where to look! You know humans are dangerous!”  
  
Shaking her head Kallian forced a smile, rubbing her arms reassuringly. “Warden isn’t like that… he’s kind and funny and endlessly patient with me. He’s been nothing but good, never trying anything inappropriate, or eyeing me like a sack of meat. Look he even gave me this!” Reaching back she unsheathed her dagger, carefully holding the handle out to her cousin to inspect.  
  
“Makers balls!” Reaching out with wide eyes Shianni reverently brushed her fingers along the engraved blade, swallowing nervously. “This must be worth a fortune!”  
  
Nodding she pulled it back, carefully replacing it in its sheath. “Damn right it is! Finely crafted and made from silverite! My heart nearly burst when he handed it to me.” Sucking in a breath she blushed, remembering the warm feel of Wardens breath ghosting across her cheek as she hugged him. Scratching her neck nervously she glanced at her cousin, watching her green eye’s track across her new armor in amazement. “Honestly cousin, it’s been an experience of a life time.”  
  
Flicking her eyes back to hers, Shianni shifted, crossing her arms defensively. “Why are you looking so nervous? He didn’t make you… _do_ anything for that blade, did he? Ill wring his neck if he did!” Clenching her hands the red head began eyeing Kallian from the top of her head to her toes.  
  
Stepping back quickly Kallian shook her head furiously. “Makers breath cousin! Of course not! He’s a warden, not some hopped up noble lord with entitlement issues!” Blushing, she ducked her head, heart thundering. “Warden would never… he doesn’t even look at me like that. I mean, he can be intimidating for sure, I never knew humans could be so big! And he fights like a demon! Never seen the like of it cousin! Someone so large shouldn’t be able to move like he does, but he’s gentle as a kitten. He’s even been teaching me to read!” Shuffling away from her cousin’s critical expression she turned instead to face the counter, the silence deafening in the small room.  
  
“Sound like you have a crush.”  
  
Spinning around Kallian gasped, willing away the rush of embarrassment highlighting her cheeks. “I do not! I’ve never had a crush in my life, and certainly not on that… that dolt!”  
  
Shianni shook her head, expression grave. “He make you feel all warm cousin?”  
  
Face flaming Kallian glanced away, thoughts shying from the remembrance of Warden’s warm body colliding with hers as they sparred. Was that what that feeling in her gut meant? That she had a crush? Blushing furiously she combed through her thoughts, cringing as things she ignored rushed forward. “Andraste’s knickers.” She whispered, scrubbing shaking hands across her face.  
  
Beside her, her cousin watched her warily, frowning as she paced back and forth. “Well?”  
  
Swallowing nervously Kallian replied hesitantly. “We just… have been spending so much time together, and he is very kind. Nothing more.” Nodding firmly she forced a smile. “Do not worry for me cousin, I am learning to become a warden, not tangle with married shems.”  
  
Stepping forward Shianni gripped her shoulders. “Speaking of marriage Kallian, you know your own wedding is in five months right? Even if you do become a warden, you’re still going to have a husband and family to think of, are you sure this is a smart thing to do? Pursing this career?”  
  
Sputtering Kallian jerked back from her cousin’s grip. “If I become a warden, that will no longer be my life!”  
  
With a growl Shianni advanced forward. “You’re twenty Kallian! You have delayed for long enough already with your foolish antics and whining! Your father has already paid the bride price for your husband! Would you truly throw that away for a chance at some outdated order? Your husband seems kind from what you know of him, is that not better than what most of us get?” Frowning the red head pulled back. “Think of the others here in the Alienage! This is your home cousin, joining a group of shems in a useless fight will get you nothing in the end.”  
  
Glaring Kallian straightened. How could she even think…? “I don’t want to become one of the dithering, bitter women who curse their lives and pop out child after child! That is not for me!” Reaching up she dug through her breast plate, grabbing the bag of coins Warden had handed her. Shuffling through the contents she grasped a handful, slamming them on the counter. “For my family.” Turning she strode towards the door, heart thundering as Shianni called after her, Barkspawn trotting quickly to her side as she fled the oppressive atmosphere of her home.  
  
Rushing outside she inhaled raggedly, the smell of garbage and waste stinging her nose as she glanced around. Fighting back tears she jogged quickly through the Alienage and out into the market, forcing her mind to the task of collecting supplies, and if she found Warden along the way, all the better.  
  
Organizing her thoughts she mentally made a list of supplies, nodding as a plan solidified in her mind. Trotting forward she weaved through the crowd of humans around her, ignoring their annoyed expression as she made her way to a soap vendor. Pulling to a stop she eyed the variety, nervously fingering the coins she had as the shop keeper frowned at her. Maker but who knew there were so many different kinds?  
  
“What are you doing here knife ear?” the shopkeeper demanded. “You got coin to spend? Dressed right fancy for a little rabbit aren’t you?” Flashing her a greasy grin, he eased closer to her, eying her armor enviously.  
  
Flinching she pressed closer to Barkspawn at her side. “Just buying ser.” Reaching down she pulled a pink bar closer to her nose, the gentle smell of soothing floral wafting into the breeze. “This one please.” At the man’s nod she carefully counted out the required coin, grabbing her new product as she hurried away, skin crawling. Sucking in a breath as she turned nearly colliding with the armored chest in front of her. “Pardon me.”  
  
“Ha! Pardoned indeed little elf.”  
  
Glancing up she flinched at the sight of a group of city guardsmen. “Gentlemen.” Backing away slightly she felt the reassuring press of Barkspawn, calming slightly as the humans eyed her.  
  
“You know it’s illegal for you to be carrying a weapon, don’t you elf?” The tall once asked, frowning at the hilt of her dagger visible just beyond her hair.  
  
“She’s got a mabari captain! Are you seeing that?” another asked, gaping at the huge war hound.  
  
“So I see.” Straightening the captain crossed his arms. “Well?”  
  
“I am a Grey Warden recruit ser.” Kallian explained hesitantly, eyes watering slightly. This was just _not_ her day.  
  
With a snort the captain leaned closer to her. “Really? I didn’t think the wardens were allowing waifs into their ranks, though I suppose even they need someone to clean that old compound of theirs from time to time.”  
  
Bristling beneath the accusation, she clenched her jaw tightly, willing down the spike of rage lodged in her gut.  
  
“Or!” a new voice said, the accompanying ring of armored boots making Kallian knees tremble as Warden strolled into view. “She is an extremely talented sword woman who could kick your arse.” Pulling up to her side, he towered over the surprised looking captain, his armor gleaming in next to the dull colors of the guards.  
  
“She yours then?” the captain asked, straining to save face.  
  
With a snort Warden frowned at the man before him. “She isn’t _mine_ , but she _is_ my recruit. Do you often go around the marketplace, harassing women captain? Such a waste of time really.” As the guard stuttered, Warden leaned forward, poking the man in the chest. “And it was an elf that ended the last blight, in case you have forgotten. So before you go being all high and mighty, you should remember who you owe the existence of Thedas to.” Straightening he turned to smile down at Kallian. “Shall we head off my dear and leave these idiots to their pissing contest?”  
  
Smiling she nodded, hurrying after him as he strolled away. “Thank you.” She told him, glancing away from his concerned expression.  
  
“It’s no bother Kallian, I was at the cheese stall next to you. Honestly, I’m a little insulted that you didn’t notice!” Stuttering out a reply she blushed, watching as he smiled gently, bumping her arm with his. “It’s alright little minx, I could see you were distracted. Speaking of that, want to tell me why you look so sad?”  
  
Pulling to a stop beside him she shook her head, fidgeting nervously beneath his gaze. “Sorry Warden but… not now.” At his nod she shoved her hair back from her face. “Can we shop together though? I feel like I’ll have better luck.”  
  
“Of course.” He agreed, worried brown eyes tracking her as she hurried to the next stall, willing the confusing mass of feelings in her gut to calm. Regardless of what Shianni had said, Kallian would become a warden as long as the option was hers. No husband, or elf, or shem would stop her.


End file.
